The Crystal Nicktoons
by NalatheKitten
Summary: There's a different universe from Steven's. Ironic, isn't it? This opposite dimension is with Nicktoons. What will happen when our hero finds this place?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna just try this one as an actual test. If you guys like the first few chapters, I will continue it!**

* * *

Steven had been hanging out at the barn for a couple hours when he was told by Lapis he probably should be getting home. He decided to take lion to the barn, so Steven had to take him back too.

He mounted Lion and looked back at the barn, waving at Lapis and Peridot as they waved back.

"Ok Lion, get ready! Let's go home!" Lion growled as a response and growled, starting to run, faster and faster. "Wait! Lionn, pleasssse slooowww dowwwnnnnn!"

Lion didn't slow down he just got faster and faster. Steven thought he heard Peri yell something at him, but he couldn't tell what she said. It was getting too fast. Faster than when they went to the moon.

Lion created a portal, went through it, and they appeared out in front of his house, yet different. The temple was a different fusion, but then, everything else was the same.

Steven dismounted the pink creature and then it ran off, creating another portal.

Now alone, Steven stepped closer to the temple, only to be stopped by a yellow kitchen sponge in brown pants. And it spoke. "Who are you?" Before he could answer, the sponge spoke again. "I'm Spongebob!"

Steven had to bite his lip to keep his jaw from dropping. "I-I-I'm Stev-v-ven.." Great. He obviously wasn't in his world anymore, _and_ he was talking to a sponge.

* * *

 **This is just a test story. I still have no idea where to categorize this under, but tell me if there is a better way.**

 **Plus, I need to figure out who the character will be, and yeah.. So, enjoy this!**


	2. Characters

**I bet you guys I made you all sad... Didn't I?**

 **I just need character ideas. I have some main characters already chosen, but other than that, I'm terribly sorry.**

 **I need you guys to suggest Nicktoons characters for the characters down below that don't have a Nicktoon by it.**

 **Is that clear enough?**

* * *

 _SU Ver. - Nicktoons Ver._

Steven - Sponge

Garnet - Danny Fenton/Phantom

Amethyst - Timmy Turner

Pearl - Jimmy Neutron

Jasper - Vicky

Lapis - Katara

Peridot - Zim

Connie -

Rose -

Greg -

* * *

 **Those are basically the main characters that I _need_ at the moment, so if you think there is a Nicktoon that matches one of the above blanks, or a character that must be put into the list, tell me by either PM or review.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Once again, sorry if you thought this was an update. Hopefully, there will be a chapter out soon.**

 **~Nala**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Steven groaned. "Again?" He mumbled, jumping out of bed and going downstairs to the fridge.

He kept having that same dream, over and over again. It kept repeating, and considering that some dreams could connect him to other gems, they could be trying to tell him something.

Climbing back into bed, Steven fell back asleep.

* * *

Steven woke up in a pretty close replica of his house. "A different dream..." He muttered, looking around.

That's when he saw the kitchen. There was the sponge from the other dream, a kid a little taller than the sponge with a pink hat, a tall kid with hair that looked like ice cream, and a teen who was wearing a visor and didn't show too much emotion. They all looked to be just like his small family, like the crystal gems.

This was the time he realized his power was a shield, and thought it was activated by the Cookie Cat.

"SpongeBob, it's a shield.."

* * *

Steven was somewhere else.

 _The Sky Spire._

There was the group again, just without the teen, climbing up the hill.

"..giant woman." The one Steven presumed was titles Spongebob, ended singing.

"Uh, Sponge?" The kid with the pink hat asked.

"Yes, Timmy?" The sponge responded happily.

"Well we can't be a woman because-" 'Timmy' tried to answer but was cut off by the last one out of the three.

"We can't become a woman, due to our characteristics of males. Now, if we had female characteristics, then it would be possible."

The sponge slowly nodded.

* * *

Now Steven was in yet another different place.

He was on top of the pillar of water Lapis had made when she wanted to go home. Except that this woman looked definitely human, except for the gem on her back, cracked. She was wearing clothes you would see if someone lived in the North Pole or Antarctica.

The sponge healed her gem and water wings came out.

"Thank you, Spongebob!"

"No prob, Bob."

"It's Katara."

* * *

He saw the hand. These must be this place's 'Homeworld Gems' coming to their planet.

The van had just driven off and the three ''gems' looked like they were about to break down.

Suddenly the teen spoke. "We'll have to do our best, you two. They can't hurt us that bad. Pull it together!"

* * *

Steven sat up in bed. The sun had started to rise and Amethyst was grabbing something from the fridge. "What's wrong Ste-Man? You don't look to good."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, feeling his forehead. "Just a little flustered."

* * *

 **Woot! Finished the chapter!**

 **I've been getting quite a few good character replies too!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **~Nala**


End file.
